This invention relates generally to an apparatus for generating color television signals and more particularly to such an apparatus for use in a color television image-pickup device, such as a color television camera.
Among the simple types of known color television cameras, there is a so-called single-tube type in which a single pickup or camera tube, having a color-resolving striped filter in its optical system, is used to generate luminance signals and color signals. Also, a color television camera has two tubes in one pickup or camera tube. One tube is used for generating luminance signals, and the other tube has a color-resolving striped filter within its optical system to generate color signals.
In either of the above mentioned color television camera types, the color-resolving striped filters are of the phase-separation or the frequency-separation system.
In a color-resolving striped filter of the phase-separation type, however, there has been the disadvantageous requirement that the color-resolving striped filter have a complicated organization, including index stripes. Another disadvantageous requirement is that a complicated has been required for generating sampling pulses on the basis of information obtained from these index stripes. A further problem is that noise results in the conversion of color information signals by a "sampling hold" of a dot-sequential system. In this system, a signal is obtained by sampling and inadvertently introducing noise of high frequency into simultaneous color information signals included in the dot-sequential. The color information signals become stretched along the time axis and are converted into noise of conspicuously low frequency, whereby the signal-to-noise ratio becomes low.
A color-resolving striped filter of the frequency-separation system does not encounter the above described difficulties accompanying a known color-resolving striped filter of the phase-separation system. However, there are interference fringes (moire), due to various causes, since two sheets of striped filters of different space frequency values are fabricated in combination. In addition, the frequency fluctuation of a carrier wave generated in the output signal, as a result of non-linearity of the deflection system of the camera tube, is a large problem. Often, there are further difficulties, such as shading due to a difference in degrees of modulation, at the peripheral region and the central region in the target surface of the camera tube.